From a Different Point of View
by SaySaeri
Summary: AU. After encountering and taking home with him a cute small bear named Misaki that can talk, Akihiko finds himself and his acquaintances involved with the world of magical girls. Rather then help Misaki, Akihiko rather the cute little thing stay with him. Also with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi starting Ch. 4. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It was boring, currently that is, in the life of Usami Akihiko.

Sitting on a park bench in a park he didn't care to learn the name of, he gazed around in boredom barely hoping that an idea would come to him. Shaking the umbrella he had brought with him of the rain that had come that morning, he went into a train of thought that involved umbrella with cute bear designs.

"Achoo!"

Hearing the little sneeze that seemed high pitched and inhuman, he looked around in curiosity for the source.

He found nothing.

"Where did everybody go?" He heard a little voice say.

So he looked around again and found nothing.

Then he heard adorable little sniffles. "Did everybody get lost?"

Little pitter-pats. Was it walking now? "How are we going to find each other and then find..." The little voice trails off into an incomprehensible muttering and Akihiko wondered where the source was. Noticing something to the side of his vision that was coming out from under the bench, he turned to see...

A little brown bear, probably the size of his head, maybe smaller.

It seemed to have a sort of its own hair style along with its small build, with some chestnut locks out and frayed to the sides. For some odd reason, the little thing was dragging a huge green covered book with some gold lining.

Akihiko spared no time, and he quickly went up to it, his shadow looming over the creature.

Seeing the shadow the little bear stiffens, and shakily looks up at him with round, olive green eyes. To Akihiko's amusement, the little bear was wearing just a black bowtie. It squeaks in horror at the human who had caught it, and it drops its hold on the book to shield itself with its little arms and hands like it was going to really keep him from the potential harm Akihiko possessed.

However, it drops its hands and blinks in confusion as Akihiko takes him into his arms along with the book. It notices the world move around him and realizes that the man was walking somewhere foreign to him.

Scared, it asks, "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Akihiko simply states.

Its eyes widen and it tries to escape his hold. "No! I have to find-" The sound of thunder erupts and its ears flatten, automatically turning to the man's chest for comfort.

Hearing the man chuckle, the little thing glares up at him before trying to escape again.

"What's your name?"

"Hm?" It stops trying and looks up at him. "My name?" It asks in its little voice, and Akihiko smiled at the cuteness. "Misaki!" It ruffles up a little. "I'm a boy though!" He glares when Akihiko laughs. "It's not funny!"

"...Akihiko."

It- he blinks at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"That's my name. Akihiko."

"Oh..." After that he is quiet, wondering how it had suddenly come to this, wondering what was now going to happen to him, and wondering where his companions are.

* * *

**I love AU's. I felt like typing in the center for no reason. It won't actually be like this most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JR or SIH.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Akihiko chuckles at Misaki's reaction while he explores the place he lived in. "You live here all by yourself?"

"Yes," he answers, having already put up his umbrella and coat. "When I'm in a slump it turns messy, but that's when the maids come clean."

"Ooh... That's like when Prince Chiaki is doing a project! I always have to clean up after him. I clean very well," he boosts proudly.

"A little thing like you?"

The bear regards him with his head cocked to the side. "I'm not like this all the time," he says simply, before getting distracted by the huge bear on the couch that was Suzuki-san. Akihiko watches as Misaki jumps, with some struggle, on the couch to climb on top of the huge stuffed bear in wonder.

"Not like this all the time?" he says to Misaki, but is ignored in favor of trying to get Suzuki-san to talk.

"He's like our bodyguards back home, but a little smaller," Misaki plops on top of Suzuki-san's head, a paw tapping on one of the eyes as if to wake him. "It's like he's sleeping with his eyes open..."

_'You're so cute,'_ Akihiko thought, taking out his cell phone and taking a picture of the adorable lounging bear on Suzuki-san's head. _'Aikawa's going to have a-'_ he stopped for a moment before deciding, _'I'm so not sharing this...'_

"Mr. Akihiko," Misaki says, looking over at him, "Are you a prince or something?"

"Oh, no- and call me Akihiko," the older man says, sitting down next to them and petting Misaki's head, "I'm a author. I was born rich as well, but not a prince."

"I see..." Misaki then remembers his book and sees that Akihiko placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "Oh!" He gets off of Suzuki-san and to the coffee table to open the green book.

"What's that?"

"Our official stamp book..." he trails off, and looks at Akihiko pleadingly. "Can you help me with something, Akihiko?"

"What is it?" he says immediately, somehow already wrapped around the little bear's paws.

"I have to find my partner!" He climbs on top of his book and sits. "We thought we defeated something 10 years ago, but he's coming back and something happened to our Princess An so..." He trails off. "And then we all decided to come back here and meet up with Prince Ritsu, Princess Maeko, and Princess An but Tinkle and us got separated because it was windy and we're tiny..." He looks to see Akihiko just stare at him. "Akihiko?"

_'He got_ _separated from his friends in that wind this morning because they we're small and couldn't stand a chance,'_ he resisted the urge to smile and looked away reluctantly. _'That is so adorable...'_

"Akihiko?"

"What was it again?"

Misaki pouts. "You weren't listening?"

"No, no," Akihiko didn't like to see him sad, "I heard it all, just, who exactly is it are you looking for?"

"Oh," he brightens. "She's older now, but I'm sure she'll help us again! She was good friends with Prince Ritsu and Princess An..." He gasps and heads for the door, "Oh no, I have to find Shinobu!"

"Shinobu?" He gets up to follow Misaki and tell him he's not tall enough to reach the door, but the phone rings and he is deterred from his goal. "Hello?"

"Akihiko," he hears Hiroki say in an awkward tone, "You're weird."

"...Yes?"

"Okay, well, I found something weird and I think you should have-" "I'M NOT WEIRD! I HAVE RIGHTS!" He hears someone interrupt Hiroki.

"Who is that?"

"Okay," Hiroki says, trying to explain, "I thought Shizukesa was hiding something before-"

"Why did you have to name her something so weird-"

"Shut up! You had your say when I appointed you Godfather-"

"Kusama even said it too. Why did you name her and the other one after-"

"Shut up! I found a talking little dog thing in her room after I dropped her off from scho-" "I NEED TO FIND MISAKI! THE IDIOT MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN EATEN!"

Hearing that shrilly outburst from the phone, Misaki jumped and latched onto Akihiko's shoulder and went up close to Akihiko's hand holding the phone near his face. "Shinobu?"

"...Misaki?" "AKIHIKO!" Hiroki then interrupts. "You had one too and you didn't tell me?!" Misaki cringed from the shouting and almost fell off if it weren't for Akihiko, who then held Misaki against his head with his other hand.

"You hurt his ears," Akihiko tried to soothe a whimpering Misaki's ear ache with gentle finger strokes around his furry ears. "Do you talk like that to your 4 year old and infant female? I don't think so."

"Don't refer to Arashi like some unidentified species! And they don't care if I talk like this! Arrgh!" Hiroki gives up. "Just come down here and pick him up!"

"No thank you." Akihiko hangs up, not wanting to share Misaki with his Shinobu friend who sounded attached to him. Hiroki can deal with another strange thing that might be adopted by him.

Almost recovering, Misaki looks up at him, not having to be able to listen to the exchange. "Is Shinobu okay?"

"Yes. He just wants to stay with my friend for a while more though," he takes Misaki back to the couch. "He has two daughters who are little."

"Oh..." Misaki tiredly rests against Akihiko, "Okay..."

_'It wouldn't hurt to keep him to myself for a little while,'_ Akihiko thought, as he watched the bear fall asleep in his arms. Then he himself decided to take a nap on the couch, with Misaki to his chest.

* * *

"Aaagh..." With a groan, a particular blue kitty wakes up, finding himself on a soft and obviously girly bed. _'What happened?'_ he wondered, looking around the room. It wasn't particularly a big room, nor was it full of clutter.

He blinks. _'Damn... How am I supposed to get to Ritsu now? The idiot's going to get worried...'_

"Ah, you're awake!" His eyes shoot up to a girl about 10 or 11, with light brown hair and very warm eyes.

Hesitantly, he looked around again for some room of escape before realizing that she could be of help...

Suddenly, he found her close, already holding his tiny body in her hands and hugging him. "You're so cute!" she giggles. "When Papa sees you, he'll let me keep you, I hope..."

"I'll just call you Mr. Kitty for now okay?" she says, holding him up for eye contact as she smiled at him.

"I'm Kirishima Hiyori! Hopefully, I'll be taking care of you from now on!"

* * *

**I've always wanted to do this... hehe... The PreCure series is one of my favorite magical girl series. The themes intrigue me... **

**But you know, Misaki and them have powers too, ahah, but calling them magical boys are strange, so no, I don't want to call them that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JR or SIH.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes look up at sky, grey with rain and wind. For her, it felt like something was going to happen. A kind of happening that it was going to be very interesting...

_'Ah, I wonder how little Misaki is doing...' _

_'He... he's probably not little anymore, huh? Let's see... If I was 12 and he was 8 then he's 18 and I'm 22...'_

_'Then there's Ritsie and An... and Chiaki and...'_

"Hmm..." Contemplating something else, the brunette spins her umbrella of some rain water and turns around back into where she had just come from: The city.

...

"Wake up!"

Opening his eyes, Akihiko registered a shadow looming over him before it dwindled down to the familiar tiny bear figure on his chest waiting for him to wake. _'Was he just in his...'_

"I made dinner, Akihiko! I hope you like it!" With that, Misaki jumps off his chest to go to the dinner table and wait for him to come and eat.

"You made all this?" Akihiko says in awe as he sits. Now that he thought about it, his BL-loving editor had always managed to not starve when she would stay with him nightly to finish his manuscript; just how stocked was his fridge.

Apparently, a lot. "Why don't you eat in your other form?" Akihiko asks, seeing Misaki struggle to eat in his little body with a fork.

"A-ah, but..." Misaki's ears flatten in embarrassment a little. "I, I can eat in this form just fine."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not that! I mean..." Misaki looks down a little, blushing. "I'm just wearing a bowtie."

"..." Akihiko tried to imagine it a little too excitedly. "That's fine! We're just two men here, it's not like I haven't seen a p-"

"SSSshhhh!" Misaki sputters out. "Just eat!"

_'Cute.'_ Akihiko thought with affection, watching with amusement as Misaki tried to swallow a roll of amulet whole. "Are you sure you can do it?"

At that, Misaki manages to swallow and 'hmph' in triumph. He looks back at the food, and smiles at it. "I hope everyone back home is eating their dinner. Sometimes they forget..."

"Oh? Are they all like you?"

"Well, there's fairies of all kinds, and then there's us that can go from our real form to our fairy form."

"So what you are now is considered a fairy?"

Misaki nods. "Most of the time I'm in my human form, but right now this is more convenient."

"How?"

"I don't have to change clothes, and if anyone tries to touch me weird I just feel ticklish and all that."

"Isn't it tiresome though?" Akihiko says, keeping in mind the touching business, "I would think you get tired so easily jumping around and running to catch up with the regular steps."

"It's fine. And I can just cling for the ride, you know?"

After they finished their food Akihiko took the empty dishes to the sink, raising a brow in question as to how Misaki was going to do this. In question, the little thing eyed all them in calculation after telling Akihiko that he'd do it in confidence.

"Um," Misaki gestures him to go away. "You can go take a shower or something."

"Oh, are you going to take a-"

"No!" he flushes. "Just go away for a few! It'll be done when you get back!"

When he did come back they were indeed done and put up, but Misaki himself was a soaking mess laying on the side of the sink in exhaustion. "Told you I'd be done..."

"It looks like you now need a bath though," Akihiko says, taking the tired little bear into his hands and heading upstairs.

"Where is this?" Misaki looks around, seeing steam, and squeaks in surprise when Akihiko tosses him into the bath.

For a while he sputtered out water having not registered that he was in the bath, and Akihiko helped him by holding him up and helping him to remember to float and swim in the water. Misaki quickly adjusts to the bath, cleaning himself the best he could. He didn't notice the pictures Akihiko was taking with his cell phone.

Now that he was done, Misaki happily splashes around with all the warmth around him; when Akihiko drifted some rubber ducks towards him he poked at them in curiosity before attaching onto one and swimming along with it.

"Would you say this is more fun than if you were in your real form?"

"In a way, yeah," Misaki says, going closer to Akihiko to splash some water at him. It resulted with Akihiko sending him back to the other side of the bath with a huge splash, and Misaki laughs as he is hit with the excessive load of water. Akihiko smiled as Misaki waddled back to him wanting to get dry; happily he dried his little friend, laughing when his hair spread out disastrously before Misaki shook it back to normal.

"If you go out tomorrow," Misaki begins as he settles on Suzuki-san's stomach to sleep, "Can you take me with you? I want to look for everybody."

"I don't think you'd want to sit around in a meeting."

"I can sneak out of it and come back when it's over."

"...You will come back, right?"

"Of course!" Misaki says, not quite understanding that Akihiko will, from now on, always want him to come back should he ever leave. "Good night!"

* * *

"Good memories, bad memories..."

A smirk splayed across that black and white mask as he laid out some cards.

"Which one's which?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Now enters some SIH!**

* * *

_"Senpai..." _Masamune smiled, he was so close- He can see him, smiling, holding out his arms...

KNOCK

_"Senpai..." _

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Let me in! Please, Nii-san! Don't sleep in, you have work today!'"

His eyes glared open, and his head turned mechanically to his front door.

Ugh. He places a open book on his face, ignoring the living sister thing that was practically forced to come live with him after his mother and her new husband transferred to America.

Sibling bonding, she had said.

She's quite optimistic and won't cause trouble, he had said.

Actually, Masamune couldn't help but like this one a little, at least he seemed to know something about his child and seemed concerned for her.

And their mother was just... their mother.

This wasn't even the first day; she just forgot her keys and one of her books... again.

She was the type he could see meeting a nice guy and marrying happily with two children.

It annoyed him.

Age 11 and already her future was laid out towards happiness, and him?

_"Senpai..." _

No matter how hard he tried, he could never find Ritsu.

"NII-SAN!" He hears her pleading loudly, "I'm going to be late!" she cries out. "They're doing that thing where they time the students who make it- you went to this middle school, you know!"

Sighing, he went to the spare room and grabbed the needed book, picked up the spare key from the counter and practically threw it out the door at her and shut it again, yawning as he went to sit back on the couch.

"Thanks Nii-san!" She says gratefully through the door, not deterred by his blunt actions.

An hour after she's gone, and he is ready for work.

* * *

_'Nii-san seemed sad again...'_ She thought as she sped to school, her dark hair flying in the wind. _'It probably has to do with that 'Ritsu' person...'_

_'For Nii-san to dream about them a lot...' _

_'I wonder what they're like...'_

_'A he maybe?'_ She couldn't help but think, for when she first arrived she found her brother and a stranger man kissing (but her brother seemed unfazed at the most). After managing to get some more info via pestering questions, she thought that her brother was trying to push her away with all his strangers but it all got her more concerned.

_'Everyone deserves love!'_ She thought determinedly. She didn't like seeing people like Masamune so down in the dumps. Surely, this Ritsu person was within reach. Maybe if they- "Ummpf!"

Blinking in stunned silence after she fell to the ground, she looked up to see a girl about her age, with green eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with sort of a reddish tint. "Are you okay?" she asks, holding out a hand.

Taking it, she goes to stand straight up, with a laugh. "Sorry, I had something on my mind."

"Don't mention it!" she says, before saying, "You made it in time though, good job!"

"Ah, thank you!" she says happily, looking behind her to see that she had made it past the gates. After a few seconds though, she sees that the girl is regarding her strangely. "What?"

"Is your apartment number 1201?"

"...How'd you know?" She asks, curious.

"I recognize your voice from next door, who keeps forgetting her stuff!" The girl says knowingly, holding out her hand. "I'm Onodera Maeko. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

"Rittie, Rittie..." Ritsu looked around before opening his work bag to speak to the currently little, fox fairy Shouta.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet! But, I feel something's going to happen soon, here! Mae doesn't know the way here right? I'll go find her and take her here!"

"I don't know-" He jolted as he was hit in the head with a passing roll of magazine.

"Get to work newbie!"

"Okay, Takano-san!" Ritsu says, before turning back to Shouta.

"Did... Did he just hit you? He's like Takafumi but worse!"

"Sshhh... He's my boss," Ritsu looks around to the windows behind Masamune's desk and walks to it, letting out Shouta without anyone's notice. "Here. I'll buy you that bread you like at lunch, okay?"

"You're the best!" sings the fox fairy as he flies off.

"What are you doing?" Ritsu flinches and turns to see Masamune. His arms were crossed and his glasses glint glared at him in seriousness.

"A-ah, sorry." He quickly heads back to his desk and tries to do whatever he's supposed to do.

"So, Onodera?" Masamune asks, now sitting at his desk looking over at a paper.

"Yes?"

"You don't really have much on your records."

He flinches, hoping he wasn't caught. "Y-yes..."

"And you went to the high school I went to, two years under me?"

Now he blinks, wondering why he mentioned that. "Yes? What of it?"

"You ever know a Oda Ritsu?"

"..Oda Ritsu?" Ritsu frowned, for that did sound familiar- _'Oh no.'_ His eyes widen, looking surprised at Masamune. "How do you know that name?"

Masamune narrows his eyes. "How do _you_ know_ that_ name?"

Ritsu wavers a bit, hoping this could go for a long time. "How do you know _that_ name?"

"_Onodera." _Masamune warns.

"Tell him!" He hears this hiss, and he glances to a stack of stuffed animals in horror seeing Tinkle disguised amongst them. _'How did you get in there, Tinkle?!'_

"No," Ritsu whispers back, and he goes back to Masamune who waited for an answer._ 'Wait... it couldn't hurt to tell him would it?'_ Ritsu wondered.

"Onodera? I'm waiting."

"Well, um..." Ritsu looked down, wringing his hands. "The truth is... promise you won't tell anyone?"

Masamune frowns. "What is it?"

"This is embarrassing but... It was really rushed for me upon enrolling, so I may have put down that name before I realized that it was supposed to be Onodera. I was reading a history book I think, before I had to do the papers back then so..." He hung his head in shame. "My parents didn't want me coming here in the first place, so I had to do the paper work myself and..." He looks up to see Masamune stare at him openly. "What...?"

Receiving no response, Ritsu regards him curiously. "How did you know me, Takano-san? I don't recall ever seeing you back then."

Now this got him talking, and he seemed a little offended. "You don't remember me?"

Ritsu took one good look at him and shakes his head. "No... I'm sorry," Ritsu frowns, "After I had to go back home, I guess I put most of my memories of high school all away. Sorry if I forgot you... a lot of things happened."

"Like what?"

"A-Aren't we supposed to be working?" Ritsu tries to laugh, turning back to his work.

"No, tell me."

"I don't think..." Ritsu sighs, "Can we just stop, Takano-san?"

"You can tell me things," It startled Ritsu suddenly when Masamune appeared next to him seated with his legs crossed and on the desk next to him. "We're not in a Hell Week yet, so tell me."

"..." Ritsu glanced to see that Tinkle had somehow disappeared and back to his desk surface. "I... I had to take over my... Family business, that is, when my parents went off somewhere with a really worrying note. A lot of things distracted me so I had to force myself to forget and focus on what was around me."

Masamune hummed for him to continue.

"There was also this situation where we were all in trouble and that's when I got a little sister to raise. I named her Maeko; she just turned 11."

"...Mine too."

"What? You have a sister?"

"Half-sister I just recently met after her parents dumped her on me. Her name's Aiyuri. I received custody, so she went ahead and took Takano as her name instead of her father's."

"What's she like?"

He scoffs. "Keeps forgetting her keys and school stuff. Nice kid though."

"Her keys...?" Ritsu says thoughtfully, before asking. "Do you live in apartment 1201?"

"Why?"

"For some days now, we hear one of our neighbors leave for a few minutes, and then hear her begging for her brother to open the door."

"Oh, that's me then."

"Eh... So we're neighbors then," Ritsu thought, wondering how that would work.

"Hey, is there at least one thing you remember from high school?"

"One thing?" Ritsu wondered aloud, before frowning in frustration. "I..."

"If it helps, I was 'Saga' Masamune."

"Saga..?" Ritsu says to himself. "That... sounds familiar." He smiles a little sadly at Masamune. "Were we friends?"

"You..." he swallows, "You can say that," Masamune says, itching to take a smoke. "We hung out a lot together actually."

"What?" Ritsu says, surprised. "I'm so sorry... Why didn't you tell me?" Ritsu tilts his head, trying to remember. "I'll try to remember..."

"You know, I always thought that maybe I did something for you to hate me and leave."

"What? Oh no," Ritsu says, being honest, "I don't think I could ever hate you, Takano-san!"

"That's good," Masamune regards him with a look Ritsu couldn't pinpoint, and looks off smiling albeit sadly. "I guess all we can do is try again, huh?"

"Try what again?" Ritsu asks innocently, looking at the time to see that it was almost lunchtime.

And then the building shakes violently as the peace is disrupted.

* * *

**Things are going to happen!**

**I don't own any of Nakamura's works.**


	5. Chapter 5

Akihiko looked up, along with his other associates at the meeting, as the building shook.

"They're here!" Whispers the bear on his lap, hidden from everyone else. He looks down at Misaki on his lap, looking up at him with some concern.

_'Who?'_ The author thought, standing up and leaving as everyone else did so, mostly because the meeting had just ended and it was time for lunch.

As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone.

When he went to pick up his work satchel he noticed Misaki was gone and looked to see Misaki happily talking to the man he had bumped into.

"I'm so glad your okay, Prince Ritsu!" Misaki says, hugging the man's chest. Akihiko frowned, feeling a sting to his chest at the sight of Misaki being affectionate to someone else.

"Why are you in this form?" The man named Ritsu asked worriedly, before remembering Akihiko and panicking slightly. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry!" Misaki goes to jump to Akihiko's shoulder. "Akihiko found me, he isn't a bad guy!"

"Still though, Misaki-!" A visible thud resonates through the building, and Ritsu looks back the way he had come.

"Oh, no your Highness!" Misaki says, "They're trying to find you! Where is Princess An and Maeko?"

"Maeko's at school, and An's sleeping at home in her crib- but," Ritsu goes running back and Misaki jumps off Akihiko to follow.

Before he could get far, Akihiko picks him up. "Where are you going?"

"Prince Ritsu might get hurt! I have to protect him!" Misaki asserts, before sagging a little. "Although, he's protected me more..." "Oh!" Misaki looks to Akihiko's satchel, "I have the stamp book! I need to take it to him!"

Akihiko frowns. "Are going to go home with him after this?"

"Huh?" Misaki tilts his head to the side. "Why? Can't I stay with you?"

"..." No words could describe what he was feeling for the human turned fairy.

"...?" Misaki little brows furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Akihiko says, happy with Misaki's answer as he takes Misaki to where Ritsu had gone.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" Shouta says, being held by Maeko as she continued running.

"I'm trying!" She rushes out, turning the corner and seeing the building about a mile away.

"Wait!" She turns to see, in shock, Aiyuri speeding up after them in tremendous speed. "Wait, Maeko-chan!"

"Wha- what are you doing?!" Maeko says in disbelief.

"You and that cute fox plushie were talking about Marukawa Publishing right? My brother works there! I hope he isn't hurt!"

"You heard?!" Maeko outbursts, for she thought no one had heard Shouta and her.

"No time, let's hurry!"

...

Ritsu ran in back to the Emerald Division, and stopped abruptly seeing the masked man, with his top hat and suit and all, in his gray glory. "Ah, why if is isn't your Highness?"

"You..." Ritsu glances around, glad that everyone had gone out.

That is, until they heard a yawn.

Masamune yawned as he walked out of the elevator, cursing himself for forgetting his phone as he headed to his desk. Ritsu and the masked enemy stay still as the head editor pocketed his phone and walked off back to the elevator.

The enemy was going to talk again, but stopped as Ritsu frantically gestured, staring wide-eyed at Masamune, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

After pressing the button to go down and the elevator door closing with dull looking Masamune, who appeared to not notice them, Ritsu sighs in relief before attending to the enemy again.

"Where is our dear Princess?" The enemy drawls, taking out his cards. "Still crying in her diapers?"

"So you were the one who turned An into a baby," Ritsu frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I'd say it beats destroying a powerful warrior, thinking of her all vulnerable, crying and begging for her needs with that adorable face of hers..."

"You're weird!" Ritsu shouts at him in exasperation. "She keeps calling me Pa!"

"Family resemblances are a given," he responds, looking through his cards before eyeing Ritsu up and down, smirking. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up calling you 'Mama'."

Ritsu clutches his fists in comedic irritation. "You..."

"Halmon!" They look to see Misaki and Akihiko, Misaki now going to stand on a desk and pointing at the masked man. "Why did you come here of all places?! People might get hurt!"

All he receives is a deadpan expression. "Duh."

Tossing a card in the air, it expands before throwing out a bunch of cards at them. Ritsu and Misaki hold their hands out to make a shield. All Akihiko could do was watch in awe, reminding himself to write it all down when he goes home.

"Hmm..." As if he heard something, Halmon stops, licking his lips. "I sense a tasty memory..." He teleports out of the room.

"What?" Akihiko says, confused at what just happened.

Then they heard a rumble from the first floor.

* * *

**I don't own any of Nakamura's works.**


End file.
